Episode 345 (26th May 1988)
Plot Smith and Jameson haulage services opens for business, but Mary arrives for her first shift late, leaving Chris unamused. They are also one driver short for a journey to Dover to collect goods. Pat receives post telling her she and Frank will be taking over The Vic in four weeks time. Pete persuades Ian to cover for him on the stall whilst he goes and visits the cemetery with Lou. Dot's friend, Mrs Burrows, gossips with her at the launderette. Colin visits Dr Legg about his eyesight. Charlie returns to see Dot. Lou and Pete are horrified at the state of the cemetery. Dot sees Chris and Harry in the café and tells them Charlie has a HGV licence and can drive to Dover for them. They let him take on the journey and cautiously wave him off. Frank and Pat are unnerved to learn Den is taking over Henry's Wine Bar. Edie expresses excitement at moving permanently into Albert Square to be back with her family. Mary is unhappy over the situation and reminds Edie the reason she left home was to get away from her family. Colin feels down after being told by Dr Legg to rest from work for a few weeks as he is damaging his eyesight. Michelle arranges a meal at her and Sharon's flat for Colin, David, Duncan and Sharon. Charlie gets lost on the way to Dover and struggles to read the map. Darren returns to the Square after some time away and Carmel questions him over where he was. He tells her was looking for Darlene, but Carmel sees straight through his lies. Ian has gone missing from the stall. Mary asks Chris for a £5 sub so she can treat Annie, although she actually buys alcohol. Simon takes Donna out on a date. The pair pass Mary, who is hiding in an alleyway, and she sees them together. Charlie has still not returned from Dover, leaving residents to wonder if he has done another runner. Rod thinks Mary is dissatisfied with her life and does not know what she wants to do. Michelle's meal for David, Duncan and Sharon goes awry when it ends up with the men discussing politics. Kathy receives a letter from Donna's godmother: she wants her to meet her parents. Charlie finally returns from Dover. Kathy and Pete find Ian in The Vic. He has moved out of their flat. Kathy tries talking to Ian but Donna intervenes, and enjoys every moment. Edie tries to interfere in Mary's life again so she threatens to kill her. Having had enough of her family, Mary take Annie, throws a pot of paint at Chris's portakabin, gets on a bus and sticks two fingers up at the Square . Cast Regular cast *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Michelle - Susan Tully *Duncan - David Gillespie *David - Christopher Reich *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Colin - Michael Cashman *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Lou - Anna Wing *Pete - Peter Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet - Haluk Bilginer *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Darren - Gary McDonald *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Annie Smith - Samantha Crown (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Cotton - Christopher Hancock *Mrs Burrows - Carol MacReady (Credited as "Carol Macready") *Harry - Anthony Dutton *Edie - Eileen O'Brien Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *Smith and Jameson *43 Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen *Launderette *Café Osman *The Dagmar - Bar *Walford Cemetery Notes *Last appearance of Annie and Mary Smith until 19th February 2019. *In a repeat screening of this episode, shown on Drama on 3rd April 2019, the scene in which Mary sticks two fingers up at the Square was removed. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It's up to you Charlie. Do it my way, or stick out your thumb and start hitchhiking.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,700,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes